There's Some Aliens You Can't Outrun
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's true. Family fun, fluff, and tickles all the way!


**Sparkling Lover, who owns Ally and Mikey, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Gena belongs to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel and Bethany. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **There's Some Aliens You Can't Outrun**

Rachel had just come in from work when Mikey and Ally suddenly rammed into her. Stopping short, she quickly caught the two in her arms to prevent them from falling. "Whoa!" she said in surprise. "What's the hurry?"

"We're playing chase with Four Arms and Bullfrag," said Ally.

"But we're having a hard time staying ahead of them," said Mikey.

Rachel smiled and pointed to two pairs of shoes nearby. "Well, you two can try the fast shoes," she said helpfully. "But don't be idle for more than five minutes, or the shoes will turn off and have to recharge."

"Okay, thanks!" said Ally as she and Mikey quickly slipped on the shoes and Rachel set them the shoes to outrun the Tetramand and the Incursean. The kids then took off and Rachel laughed a little as she headed into the kitchen to grab a snack and think about what to make for dinner when she felt four arms suddenly grab her and lift her up, making her gasp in surprise as she found herself face to face with Bullfrag, who was grinning and she turned to see Four Arms was also grinning.

"Ay, you two. You scared me," she said, but was smiling. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Mikey and Ally?" asked Bullfrag.

Rachel chuckled. "Saw them when I came in and they were running from you two," she said. "But I haven't seen them since they put on the fast shoes and took off."

She then felt Four Arms start tickling her and she giggled a little before he let her go. Suddenly, they heard the kids' voices.

"Hurry, Mikey! We've got to hide and let the shoes recharge," said Ally.

Rachel smiled and pointed to the hallway and the aliens grinned, heading out to catch the kids. Mikey saw them coming and tapped Ally's shoulder. "Um, Ally? They found us," he said.

She turned and let out a startled shriek. "Run!" she cried out with a giggle and they took off with the two aliens closing in fast. Bullfrag then stopped and motioned to Four Arms.

"Chase them towards me," he said with a smile.

"Okay," said Four Arms and ran after the kids, nearly catching them, but just missing them. Ally and Mikey ran as fast as they could and suddenly saw Bullfrag jump out ahead of them.

"Got you," he said with a smile as he shot out his long tongue, which quickly wrapped around the two kids, preventing them from escaping as Bullfrag came up to them and Four Arms came up behind them and picked them up gently by the backs of their shirts, which allowed Bullfrag to unwind his tongue from around them and pull it back.

Mikey and Ally were giggling and squirming to get free and suddenly turned to Four Arms and tickled his sides, making him laugh in surprise and fall down, but he still held onto them. Bullfrag helped out the Tetramand by taking Ally into his arms, which allowed the red alien to successfully grab Mikey.

Bullfrag then started the tickle torture by blowing raspberries into Ally's neck, making her squeal cutely and Mikey was howling with laughter at Four Arms went for his most ticklish spot, which was the boy's ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The kids laughed happily. Hearing their laughter, Rachel came to the hallway and smiled as the aliens took the kids to the living room, still tickling them.

Ally then spotted her cousin smiling nearby. "Get Rachel!" she laughed out, squealing louder when Bullfrag used his long tongue to tickle her stomach while Four Arms held Mikey in both his left arms and one of his free hands gently grabbed the boy's ankles, pinning them together while his other free hand took off the boy's sneakers and socks before tickling his bare feet. Mikey was in a fit of giggles, unable to escape.

Rachel just kept chuckling as she now watched Ally playfully suffering more ticklish torture as Bullfrag was now blowing raspberries into her stomach before giving her a break. Four Arms did the same with Mikey, who looked at Rachel. "Let's get her!" he said, still giggling.

"Now hold on," she said, grinning when she saw Bullfrag and Four Arms come at her. "I helped you guys, so I should get…EEK!"

The reason for her sudden squeak was that Bullfrag had jumped at her and she jumped back, but he caught her in his arms, taking a huge leap back into the living room and setting her down, to which Mikey and Ally wasted no time in jumping at Rachel and tickling her. "Hey!" the older woman cried out as they tickled her and the two aliens joined in with huge smiles. "HAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP, SOMEBODY!" she cried out.

Just then, Gena and Bethany came in and came to Rachel's rescue, tackling Four Arms and Bullfrag respectively off of Rachel and tickling them while Wildvine also stepped in and wrapped the children in his vines, bringing them closer to him and tickling them while Rook helped Rachel off the floor and she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close, kissing her and she kissed him back, smiling when she heard the combined laughter of their family in the background.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
